For My Dear Friend
by Fairy of the Friz
Summary: Prince Zuko was told that the Avatar was the only thing capable of ending his banishment, and so, he sailed the world trying to find him. Until the day he sailed too far into Northern Water Tribe territory, and was captured - was the only survivor. For three years, he has lived in the North, with only Princess Yue and Master Pakku for company - until the day the Avatar arrived.
1. 1 Captured, Cosmetics and Comedy

_For My Dear Friend_

Chapter One: Captured, Cosmetics, and Comedy

 **Inspired by** ** _Holding this Breath_ by _attackfish_ on AO3. Can also be found on my account there, WaltzingTheFaePaths**

* * *

Shortly after his banishment, Prince Zuko and his uncle travelled to all of the Air Temples in search of the Avatar. In one world, they continued to travel to the most remote locations in the world in their desperate search, until the day a bright light and a signal flare led them to a tiny village in the South Pole. However, this isn't that world. This is the world where the banished Prince's ship sailed too close to the North Pole, and Zuko alone of his ship and crew was spared the attack that the waterbenders launched against them. At the ripe old age of thirteen, Zuko not only had a still raw and not-yet-healing scar on his face, but he was also a political prisoner of the Northern Water Tribe.

In the beginning, Zuko had taken his imprisonment with a … _few_ grains of salt. Chief Arnook had informed the boy himself that it was because of his tender age that he had been spared, and that he was now being used as an exchange with the Fire Nation: _cease the war, and you can have your son back_.

Arnook had shown Zuko the reply. It had not been kind.

In the nearly-three years since then, Zuko had, more or less, been accepted into the Tribe. Princess Yue, who was the kindest soul since the Lady Ursa that Zuko had ever met, kept him company most days, playing Pai Sho or swapping culture. Master Pakku, who had once known his Uncle, played with him every once in a while – although, Zuko _always_ lost those matches, so he suspected that it was more so the old komodo-rhino could feel good about himself. Sometimes, if both Pakku and Arnook were there, he was allowed to train with the men, and eventually, he was even allowed to practice his firebending, as well (in front of a regiment of waterbending masters, but, still).

Then everything changed when the Avatar arrived.

It had started like most any other day of the week. Zuko had meditated until Yue had come in for breakfast and a game of Pai Sho, before the pair had gone for a trip around the city via the canals. Well, ok, that was a lie. Yue knew that scouts had spotted a flying _thing_ in their waters over the last few days, and a group of waterbenders had gone to investigate, and were due to return with their prisoners, and she was actually really curious. Zuko was just bored of Pai Sho, and wasn't in the mood to deal with Pakku (especially since Zuko had finally bested him last week, and the old Master just _wouldn't_ let it _go_ ).

Eventually, they passed by the giant bison-thing with its three passengers. Yue kept her posture elegant, hands tucked into sleeves and eyes demurely facing forward, whilst Zuko side-eyed the strange group curiously, if subtly. Two, the older boy and the girl, had the dark skin and blue clothes of the Water Tribe, and as they were unfamiliar, Zuko assumed that they must have come from the South. The youngest, though, was dressed in yellow and orange, bald, and had blue arrow tattoos.

 _The Avatar._

Zuko turned away. After all, it was only a few months until the three year anniversary of his banishment; the Avatar was the only thing that would get him home. At least, that's what he used to believe, before _the letter_ came…

"Are you ok?" Yue whispered, once the Avatar and his companions were out of sight.

"I'll be fine. Let's go back."

Even if she was his self-appointed best friend, Yue was tactful enough to know when Zuko _really_ didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

They were fourteen and he'd been at the North Pole almost a year, when Yue had first convinced him to play dress-up. Azula had done the same, when they were smaller and actually happy, and without Uncle and with _the letter_ 's wording, Zuko was apathetic to most things, so he'd let her. He was used to wearing the Water Tribe clothes by then, but Yue had brought him a different set to try on – she wanted to _experiment_ , whatever that entailed. So he tugged on the shaggy blue trousers, pulled on the loose blue and white shirt, dark socks and seal-skin boots, white wraps and dark blue gloves reaching to his elbows, and the white bone choker that Yue had made him for his birthday.

Once he came out from behind the dressing screen that Yue had brought in, she giggled, and started fiddling with his hair, finally tying two small, loose braids on either side of his temple with dark beads on the end (it was too short for a wolftail, she'd lamented; his ponytail had been cut to teach him humility, early on). With that done, she'd then tentatively brought out some of her pots of make-up. At first Zuko had refused, showing some of his old spark once again, but Yue was so earnest that in the end he'd let her apply some. Once she'd finished, she'd plopped him down in front of her mirror with an excited _tada!_

Zuko had stared at his reflection in shock. The boy who looked back at him was barely recognisable as Crown Prince Zuko – this was a Water Tribe boy with gold eyes, one a little smaller than the other, and barely any sign of the burn that marked him.

"Yue… how did…?"

The princess had just grinned, and held up one of her cosmetics pots.

That was the day La Ten was born.

* * *

There was already supposed to be a big party that night anyway, for Yue's birthday, but with the arrival of the Avatar as well, Arnook really went all out. The Chief was seated in the centre of the top dias, with three of his closest council on his right, and the Avatar and his companions on his left.

"May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us through these troubled times!" Yue declared, before she and Zuko sat in the spare seats by the Southern boy, as Pakku and two of his students performed some advanced waterbending sets.

"Hi there, Sokka, Southern Water Tribe," the boy attempted to flirt.

Yue was polite, "It's very nice to meet you." Zuko hid his gagging in the furry collar of his parka. _Brilliant._ Another _idiot._ Yue elbowed him subtly – she thought he was _handsome_. Urgh, girls.

"So!" Sokka tried again. "You're a – princess! Huh?" Yue nodded obligingly – and oh spirits, she had that look, that _this is actually kinda funny, but I'm polite enough not to bust a gut here_ , she was actually enjoying this!

"You know, back in my Tribe, I'm kinda like a prince myself!"

The girl beside him scoffed. "Prince of what?"

"A lot of things! Uh, do you mind, I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"My appologies, Prince Sokka."

"… So, it… looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking, maybe, we could… do an activity together?"

"Do an activity?" Yue was _really_ struggling not to laugh, at that, whilst Zuko did a marvellous spit-take, choking on what was most certainly not _giggles_.

"Very smooth," Sokka's sister teased.

"Only if my escort can come, too," Yue grinned, gesturing to Zuko. "La Ten is my best friend."

Zuko pulled a face at her, but otherwise didn't say anything – he was trying to eavesdrop on the Avatar's conversation with Pakku, and Sokka's splutters weren't helping. Ah well – next time.

"La Ten," Sokka's sister – Kya? Korra? Katara! – asked over her brother's stutterings. "Are you a waterbender, too?" Her blue eyes were very wide, full of excitement.

"I – wha – no?" Zuko answered elegantly. "Why did you ask that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just, your clothing – !"

Yue giggled politely, interrupting. "La Ten is a mighty warrior," She said with a wide smile. "He's found that waterbender clothes work best with his fighting style." She jogged him with her elbow teasingly. "Maybe the two of you could have a match later?"

Whilst the two Southerners made various exclamations over that, Zuko pulled a face at Yue. _She_ might have to interact with them, but the less he had to do with the Avatar and his friends, the better.


	2. 2 At the End of the Incense Stick

_For My Dear Friend_

Chapter Two: At the End of the Incense Stick

* * *

"You _like_ him, don't you?" Zuko scolded later that night as Yue helped him take the makeup off.

"He's nice!" She defended quickly. "And handsome, and funny, and interesting."

"And he likes you." This was said in Zuko's most deadpanned voice.

"Do you think so?" She asked in a casual, too-quick voice.

Zuko groaned. "You _know_ your father wants you to marry his successor. If he's really a prince of the Southern Tribe, then Sokka would need a wife who would travel down there with him. This is a repeat of when you tried to convince him to name _me_ as his successor!"

Yue smacked him on the shoulder, frowning slightly. "Sourpuss. Besides, there's nothing on the table right now, so there's no harm in, in… doing activities together! As the princess, it's my job to show the Avatar and his friends around, right?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll distract Arnook – _tomorrow_ , after I'm finished with Yagoda."

Yue's brilliant smile dimmed suddenly. "Do you have another session tomorrow?"

Zuko grunted. "She wants to show the beginners how burns can mess with chi systems, so I'll be there until lunch time. I'll talk to him then."

Yue nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Zuko. You're a good friend." She kissed him on the cheek goodnight and left.

Shortly, he turned back to his reflection and studied himself. Beneath the cosmetics he used to hide his scar, he was still Fire Nation pale, but recently he'd noticed how his skin was growing slightly tanner, from his time out in the sun practicing with the Northern warriors. His hair was shaggy for the Fire Nation, but still pretty short for the Water Tribe, only just brushing his collar, with the four small beaded plaits that Yue had done when they were fourteen for decoration. Black wasn't _really_ a typical hair colour in the North, but nor were golden eyes, so so long as he used "La Ten", didn't firebend, and hung with Yue, most people continued to forget that the banished and disowned son of Ozai lived within their walls.

Zuko touched two fingers to his scar, scowled, and went to bed. Yagoda wanted him at sunrise.

* * *

Zuko arrived at the Healing Hut early enough to help Yagoda bring the chi path dummy into the centre and set up, just before the five beginners appeared. To the beginners, he was just Yagoda's scarred assistant; they never asked for his name, and they never questioned his presence there and, best of all, they had never made the connection between "Yagoda's assistant" and "Princess Yue's friend La Ten". Cosmetics were a spiritsend.

Not far into the lesson, however, they had a surprising interruption whilst Yagoda was showing the little girls how to follow to chi paths.

"Um, hi… Are you Yagoda?" It was Katara, the Avatar's friend.

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" Yagoda was a sharp woman, but Zuko didn't think that she connected Katara's sad doe eyes and depressed _I guess I am_ with the fact that she must have just been kicked out of Pakku's lesson.

"Welcome, welcome!" Yagoda said warmly. "Today, we're looking at how the water travels through the chi paths – have you had much experience with healing, dear?"

Katara nodded. "When Aang was learning to firebend, he accidently burnt my hands. I held them in the river, and they healed themselves. Jeong Jeong," here, Zuko's eyes popped wide with shock, "told me that I had a gift, so later I healed Aang's burn from his fight with Zhao." There was a sudden mulish twist to her mouth. "I prefer fighting to healing."

Yagoda, tactful as ever, ignored that last bit. "Wonderful! Today, we're all trying to heal my assistant's burn. I know it is quite large, but over the last few years, it's really gone down, wouldn't you say so, dear?"

Zuko grunted, and the lesson continued. Katara and the five little girls all took turns at following the chi paths on the dummy, and then had a go at his scar. By now, there was almost nothing that waterbending could do, other than ease the tension in the surrounding muscles, but it was kind of Yagoda to continue to involve him.

At the end of the lesson, the little girls carried the dummy away, and Zuko went to the back of the hut to reapply his makeup. La Ten had a meeting with Arnook, after all.

"Thanks for the lesson." Katara was saying. Eavesdropping was a horrible habit that, unfortunately, Zuko was having difficulty dropping.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Yagoda was sweet and clever and tactful, but she was also incredibly nosy.

"Huh?"

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?"

"Ah, no, I don't think I'm ready for that. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace, and my mother passed it down to me."

"I recognise this carving!" Yagoda exclaimed as Zuko was coming over to have her double check his makeup. "I don't know why I didn't realise sooner! You're the _spitting_ image of Kanna!"

Katara stumbled backwards, almost tripping into Zuko. "Wait, how do you know my Gran Gran's name?"

"I don't think I should be here for this," Zuko interrupted gently. Even he knew when he _really_ wasn't supposed to be listening in. "I have to meet with Arnook, anyway – Yagoda, is it all covered?"

"Yes, dear, you're fine," Yagoda told him gently, before reaching forward and mussing his hair to hide his destroyed ear.

"La Ten!" Katara exclaimed, thoroughly shocked. "I hardly recognised you!"

He smirked. "That's the point. Same time next week, Yagoda?"

"Yes dear, we'll see you then. Good luck with your meeting." She turned back to Katara. "You grandmother grew up here, in the Northern Tribe…"

* * *

Zuko felt the blood drain from his face after he had entered the Grand Meeting Hut. Han and his parents, Yuan and Senna, were sitting across from Arnook and Yue, and Han was handing over a large, ornate betrothal necklace.

"No," He whispered. Yue met his eyes steadily, and whilst she was able to convince her father that she was fine, Zuko could see the panic in her pale blue eyes. He was too late.

"La Ten," Arnook called. "Do you have business here?"

Zuko composed his face, and offered a plain smile. "No, Chief Arnook. I was just looking for Yue to see if she wanted to play Pai Sho. Pakku is busy." _And I can't stand him at the moment._

"I see." Arnook answered easily. "Well, I'm afraid that my daughter is also busy. Why don't you go and join Master Pakku and his newest student? Let loose, for today."

Zuko jerked. "What?" Arnook was giving him a pass? He could bend today?

"It is such a fine day, after all. Narook and Kan will join you. I'd like to see your progress later, and I'm sure the Avatar would appreciate it, too."

Zuko's eyes flickered to Yue, who nodded slightly, then back to Arnook. He hesitated a moment, then offered a brief bow, and left.

He reached the training grounds in a daze, his makeup scrubbed off from his agitation.

"Aah!" Pakku called in his most obnoxious voice. "My, have the Healing Huts kicked you out already?"

Zuko felt his blood boil. He had sworn that he would look out for Yue, his first friend of his own, the kindest person he had ever met – and now she was to be married to an arrogant jerk who was incapable of leading the Tribe.

"Arnook said he wanted to see my progress." Zuko shouted back, voice hard.

"Oh? Does he intend for you to travel with the Avatar, if the boy ever leaves?" Pakku's voice was still in that annoying, teasing lilt he favoured when talking with Zuko.

Zuko crouched, drawing in a deep breath, and used his anger in the way he knew best, fuelling the fire that he punched straight for the Master's head. He ignored the various shouts from the surrounding waterbenders, and concentrated on the basic forms that Uncle had taught him, before he… Ok, more fuel for the bending fire.


	3. 3 Take it from Someone who Knows

_For My Dear Friend_

Chapter Three: Take it from someone who Knows

* * *

In recent years, Zuko would join Yue and Arnook for dinner. Tonight, he and Yue were sharing alone, for a number of reasons. Mostly, it was because Arnook was busy dealing with Pakku and the other waterbenders who hadn't appreciated Zuko's explosive bending, and because Yue needed a friend.

"I'm so sorry." Zuko finally whispered, looking at Yue properly for the first time since she'd entered his room. "I should have spoken to him sooner."

Yue shook her head sadly in return. "No, it's… it's ok. I should have known better, and, anyway… They've been talking about this for weeks." With a quiet sigh, she put her chopsticks down. "Come for a walk? I'm not very hungry tonight."

Well, it wasn't as if Zuko had had a very big appetite to begin with.

They meandered the streets until they came across Yue's favourite high canal bridge, where they had the best view of the stars. As it always had, the sky had captured all of Yue's attention, so she didn't notice Sokka until he'd sidled up to her and said hello.

Zuko felt worry twist in his gut like a prickle snake, even as he moved away to give them some privacy.

"I made you something," Sokka said, and _spirits_ , this would _not_ go well! "I carved it myself."

"It's a bear." Yue was miserable, how could that Southern peasant not hear it!?

"Actually, it's a fish. See, it's got a fin."

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here." With tears in her voice, Yue ran away, Zuko on her heels.

They weren't fast enough to miss hearing Sokka's shout.

* * *

An hour later found them in Zuko's rooms again (it would have been inappropriate for him to be in Yue's), and Yue was launching sharp punches into Zuko's open palms, words and tears all spent.

"Prince Zuko!" Arnook's voice came from outside the curtained door, and they both scrambled for the pai sho table.

"Yes?"

Arnook came in quickly, and his face relaxed when he found his daughter. "Good, you're both here. There is a meeting to attend at sunrise that I would like you both present for."

Zuko narrowed his eyes sceptically. "This isn't about my bending earlier, is it? You _said_ I could go all out."

"No, no – although, next time, please explain that a bit more clearly to our benders. Tomorrow's meeting is in regards to the Avatar's companion, Katara. Master Pakku found the Avatar teaching her how to fight tonight, even though our customs forbid it, and has refused to continue to teach the Avatar." With a weary groan, Arnook cracked his back, and faced his daughter once again. "You did very well today; I'm proud of you, my dear. Both of you, please finish your game quickly. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Once the sound of his footsteps had faded, the two looked at each other worriedly.

"I can't blame her." Zuko finally said with a sigh. "She's travelling with the Avatar, she can't afford to just be a healer, she _needs_ to be able to fight."

"She couldn't just learn to use her brother's weapons instead?" Yue demanded. "That's still against our customs, but it is more easily overlooked than learning advanced waterbending."

Zuko snorted. "Those customs are stupid, I keep telling you. My baby sister was a far better firebender than I ever was; I bet our father isn't even going to bother her with suitors, anyway. Azula will find someone herself, I bet, someone she can easily manipulate, with lots of political ties."

Yue's eyes had turned hard, the way they always were when they had this argument. "That's the Fire Nation, Zuko. This is the Northern Water Tribe, and I understand that things must be different in the South, for Katara to want to fight so badly, but we're safe here, and – "

"She's with the _Avatar!_ " Zuko shouted, at the end of his patience. "They can't just stay here to learn the rest of their bending! As soon as my father finds out that he's alive again, they _won't_ be safe, Yue, don't you see? They will be hunted wherever they go, and nobody is going to care that they're all children."

"Sokka's fifteen."

Zuko let loose another yell, throwing his hands up in the air. "You don't _get_ it! We've been over this a hundred times, Yue – the North is a cold, cruel place, but it has _nothing_ on the rest of the world! My _father_ decided to teach me a permanent lesson about that on my _face!_ She needs to learn to waterbend!"

Yue was still and silent for a very long time. "Alright, Zuko. How are we going to get them out of this mess, then?"

"I … don't know." Zuko groaned, collapsing back into his chair. "I don't know!"

* * *

At sunrise the next morning, Zuko and Yue joined Arnook and his Council.

"What do you want me to do," Arnook asked the Avatar and his friends. "Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

"Yes," Katara answered quickly, "please,"

"I suspect he might change his mind, if you were to swallow your pride and apologise to him," His voice was firm.

"… Fine," Katara finally said petulantly (Zuko's respect for the fiery waterbender grew).

"I'm waiting, little girl." Pakku said in the obnoxious tone he normally reserved for Zuko.

"… No! No way am I apologising to a sour old man like you!" Zuko's eyes widened as Katara managed to crack the floor and two barrels of water in her temper.

"Uh, Katara?" The Avatar tried tentatively.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!"

Yue gasped, and Zuko reeled back.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that," The Avatar said, only for Sokka to correct him, hands in pockets.

" _Yeah_ , I think she _did_."

Zuko launched himself down from the Council's dias and took off after Katara. He couldn't let her make the same mistake that he had.

"Are you crazy?!" Zuko demanded, beating her brother to the punch as he and the Avatar followed behind quickly. "He's a Waterbending Master! You're still learning, you can't beat him!"

"I know, and I don't care! Besides, what would you know?" Katara spat back. "It wasn't a waterbender who gave you that scar, La Ten!"

Zuko growled, launched himself forward again, grabbed her by the shoulder and spinning her around. "You're right," He snapped. "It wasn't a waterbender, it was a firebender. It was a firebending master that I was foolish enough to challenge to an Agni Kai, and I _lost_ , because I was young and stupid! So listen to someone who knows, and go back in there and apologise!"

" _What_?!" Katara shrieked.

" _Fireb – !_ " Sokka added, before Zuko cut him off quickly.

"I agree that the rules here about female waterbenders are stupid!" Zuko said over top of them both. "But I'll tell you the same thing Yue tells me every time I bring it up: you're an outsider. You might be from the Water Tribes, but you're from the South, and obviously, things are different there! I know that you have to learn fighting to help protect the Avatar on your travels, but picking a fight _here_ is the worst way to do it! So swallow your pride and apologise, and as soon as you leave these waters, the Avatar can teach you how to fight instead, ok?"

"No!" Katara yelled back. "He's a pompous jerk, and someone needs to slap some sense into him! I'm going to fight him, and that's that!" With that, she drew her parka back up and over her head, and threw it, hard, at her brother, just as Pakku was making his way down the stairs to the courtyard.

"So, you decided to show up?" Katara demanded. Pakku walked past her, head high and proud, eyes forward. "Aren't you going to fight?!"

"Go back to the Healing Huts with the other women where you belong," Pakku said dismissively, still walking.

Katara pulled a long tendril of water out of the ice by her feet, grabbed it tightly in one hand, and used it to whip Pakku in the back of the head.

He stopped.

"Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad?" Pakku called, turning back around. "Study closely!"


	4. 4 A bit of Backstory

_For My Dear Friend_

Chapter Four: A Bit of Backstory

* * *

"This is my necklace…"

The fight between Katara and Pakku had been fast-paced from the get go, and it had been obvious to Zuko that Katara was an excellent waterbender already. She was not, however, good enough to win.

"No, it's not, it's mine, give it back!" Katara shouted from her icicle prison.

"I made this sixty years ago, for the love of my life… For Kanna…" The ice prison turned back into water, releasing Katara.

"My Gran Gran was supposed to marry you?"

"This doesn't sound like something everybody should hear," Zuko told Arnook quickly. The chief, stunned from the display of waterbending from a _girl_ , looked at Zuko dazedly. He agreed, and sent the crowds away, leaving behind the Avatar and company, himself, his daughter and her best friend.

As soon as the last curious child was gone, Pakku began his tale.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you," Katara said quietly, stepping forward, "Did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran Gran wouldn't let your Tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left… it must have taken a lot of courage."

With that said, Yue burst into tears, and ran away. Zuko took a step forward, before turning to Sokka, and saying quietly, "She'll be on the bridge again. Please look after her for me."

After an exchanged look with the Avatar, and a quiet, i _go get her/i_ , Sokka took off, too.

"Katara…" Pakku began, stopped, and turned around to finally face the girl who so resembled the woman he had loved and lost. "A lot of effort went into making this necklace. Please keep it safe."

She stared at her necklace, and Zuko stared at Pakku – this was not the crotchety, sneaky old man that he had come to know over the last three years.

"I will see you at sunrise."

With that, Pakku turned on his heels and left, and Zuko felt his lips quirk up into a tiny smirk: _that_ was more like it.

"La Ten," Arnook asked by Zuko's elbow. "With Yue…"

"She doesn't love Han." Zuko told him plainly. "For the sake of the Tribe, she will make herself, but she doesn't love him, and she doesn't think he'll make a good chief."

Arnook's brows settled into a heavy frown. "He is a good warrior, Zu – "

"But he doesn't love the Tribe; not like Yue does. He's arrogant and self-centred, and he chases girls as soon as they catch his attention. He doesn't know how to rule, or act wisely."

"Are you suggesting I make you my successor?" Arnook asked archly.

"No." Zuko said plainly. "I'm not Water Tribe, and anyway, I'm…. I'm going with the Avatar when he leaves here, just like you wanted. But I do care about the people far more than he does."

"Then what would you have me do, banished prince?" Arnook hissed. "I cannot break off the engagement just because my daughter doesn't love her suitor!"

"Start looking for another then!" Zuko hissed back, trying to keep his voice quiet enough not to catch the attention of Pakku, Katara or the Avatar. "Sooner or later, Han will act dishonourably, and you can use that as the reason for breaking it off, but for the love of the Spirits, this time, pick someone competent! The Northern Water Tribe is an amazing and formidable place only because it is run so well."

Gold eyes locked with pale blue, and after an intense moment, Arnook nodded briskly, turned on his heel, and walked away.

"Oh, hey, La Ten!" Katara suddenly called, catching his attention. "What was that about firebending?"

"Ooh, that's right!" The Avatar exclaimed brightly. "You missed it Katara, he just came up to the training grounds yesterday and it was i _soo cool!_ _/i_ It took Pakku and three other masters five minutes to stop him, and that was only after he'd taken out everybody else!"

Zuko felt his ears go red beneath the cosmetics. "I had the element of surprise… And I was kinda mad." He said, embarrassed.

"You're a firebender?!" Katara exclaimed, blue eyes wide.

Zuko nodded.

"Then why are you here?"

"… It's a long story." Zuko told her briefly, before turning to the young monk. "I would be honoured if you would let me travel with you when you leave, Avatar."

The young monk hesitated. "I… I don't know if I want to learn how to firebend. Last time…"

"You burnt your friend," Zuko said softly, nodding once. "Fire can be dangerous and wild; I know that better than most people. But that is why the Avatar has a cycle. You need to master Water, and learn Earth, before I could even think about teaching you Fire."

The Avatar stared at him with wide grey eyes.

"But…" He said hesitantly. "What about your life here? Your friends?"

Zuko shook his head. "Yue is my best friend, and I don't want to leave her. But I don't really belong here, and the only other people I could call friends are Arnook, Pakku and Yagoda – and they don't really count. Besides, my country's honour depends on you defeating the Fire Lord, and I know that it is my destiny to help you end this war."

The Avatar still looked troubled, but gave Zuko a respectful bow, regardless. "Thank you for this, La Ten! I mean, we still need to introduce you to Appa and Momo, but welcome to the Team! I can't wait to travel with you!"

"Appa and Momo…?" Zuko had been sure that the Avatar's party numbered only three…

"Appa is Aang's flying bison," Katara said helpfully. "And Momo is his flying lemur."

Zuko sweatdropped. "Ri-ght… Well, I'm not doing anything now."

The Avatar whooped excitedly, and started babbling about lemurs and bison and giant koi, leading Zuko to the stables. Zuko wondered if it wasn't too late to decide to wait out this war in the North Pole, after all.


	5. 5 Zuko is a good bro

_For My Dear Friend_

Chapter Five: Zuko is a good Bro

* * *

After an afternoon of being babbled at by an excitable Airbender, chittered at by his weird rabbit-monkey _thing_ , and being stared at unflinchingly by a very grumpy, very hairy bison, Zuko was more than ready to retire to his quarters. However, he wouldn't be able to call himself a good friend if he didn't check in with Yue first, and he would not be able to face his Uncle's spirit if he had not gone into Yue's room without a cup of tea

To his great surprise, Zuko found her on her bed of furs, looking up at the roof with a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked hesitatingly.

"… I don't know." Yue finally said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He tried, setting the tea cup next to her, and taking a sip of his own.

"I kissed Sokka."

Zuko pulled a spectacular spit take.

"Wha – ?!"

"He was saying all these things about – about me not liking him because of his birth, and he thought I was beautiful, and I just, I had to do something!" She said desperately. "But I told him I was engaged, and I ran away. Again."

Zuko stared at her, gobsmacked, looked down into his tea cup, hoping for answers, then looked back to his friend hopelessly. "… Wow, Yue. I mean – wow."

"Don't tell Father!" She begged.

Zuko scowled at her. "As if I would! Don't be so stupid. Anyway, what are you going to do about Han?"

"I'm still going to marry him." Yue said firmly, if sadly. "I have a duty. I'll just… not see Sokka again."

"And how do you plan on pulling that off?" Zuko asked. "You're the Chief's daughter, and he's travelling with the Avatar. So long as they're in the North Pole, you can't _not_ see him!"

"I don't know, Zuko!" Yue exclaimed. "What do you want me to say!?"

"I don't know! That you'll call off the engagement, that you'll fight for women to be able to do more in this Tribe, that _you'll_ become Chief instead! You're a thousand times better than _anyone_ for the position!"

Yue stared at him, aghast. "This isn't the Fire Nation! I can't do those things!"

"Then what are you going to do!?"

"I don't know!"

"Argh!" Both royals grabbed a fur throw and yelled into it, releasing as much of their angst as they could.

Both pulled the furs from their faces slowly, glaring at each other reproachfully.

"You really like him, don't you?" Zuko grumbled.

"Yes," Yue said defensively.

They were quiet again for time, before Yue asked, "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"That… That _I'd_ be a good Chief?"

"I've never lied to you before."

"Oh…" Yue ducked her face back into the fur, before Zuko could see the dusting of pink across her cheeks.

"You'll make a good Firelord, too."

Zuko snorted darkly. "I'm banished and disowned, there's no way – "

"Surely the Fire Nation doesn't love Ozai! After everything he's done?!"

"Political Propaganda," Zuko said archly, "can cover even the most heinous crimes."

"You can always start a whispers campaign against him, in your travels." Yue suggested. "That's how my great-grandfather Sitka became Chief, even though he was the second son – he started saying small, believable things about his brother Denahi to the gossipers, and the more people passed the gossip on, the more it changed, and eventually no one was able to figure out who started the rumours, or what was truth or fiction."

Zuko cocked his head to one side, flopping back in the furs. "Yeah, that could work, I suppose… I'll keep it in mind." By _in mind_ , he really meant he was going to try it in Yue's favour the next day at the markets.

"Yue?" Arnook's voice drifted in through the curtains. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Father!"

The Chief stuck his head in through the curtain, his worry writ loudly across his face. "Are you sure, my dear? You burst into tears at the fight today, and nobody has seen you since, so I…"

"It's fine," Yue assured him. "Zuko calmed me down. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, dear. Please, try and get some rest. I… I appreciate what you are doing for the tribe, my dear. Sleep well."

"And you too, Father."

* * *

Over the following days, Yue gave Sokka a number of tours around the Northern Tribe, with Zuko as a chaperon. Zuko had taught the Southerner the art of Pai Sho, and he and Sokka would practice their hand-to-hand combat with each other every day, with Yue watching them attentively. Throughout all of this, Yue was both happier and sadder than Zuko had ever known her to be.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?"

"Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice, it's not exactly a cultural hub!"

It wasn't difficult to notice how well the two got along. Zuko often found himself wishing that Yue had an older sibling, or Sokka another brother (or at least, a rule that would allow for Katara to become the Southern Chief) – they were almost disgustingly cute, in how much they so obviously liked each other. Yue found most of the things that Sokka said hilarious, but as soon as she noticed how casually she was touching him, she'd pull back – like now.

"Sokka, this is wrong."

Zuko groaned, and flopped back against the wall of the bridge they were on – he would have sworn they had this conversation every five minutes!

"What's wrong? We're taking a walk!"

"A nice, _innocent_ walk," Zuko grumbled. "Absolutely _noo_ connotations attached."

"I'm engaged, and it just… feels…"

"I know what you need," Sokka said reassuringly.

"A change of rules?" Zuko muttered mutiniously.

Sokka blithely ignored him, and said cheerfully, "You need to meet my good friend Appa."

"Who?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Sokka grabbed Yue's hand and took off back towards the stables; Zuko ran after them, trying very hard not to admit that he, maybe, was having a _little_ bit of fun.

"Appa and I go way back," Sokka boasted once they reached the stables. "Don't we, boy? Argh! Easy! Easy! Down boy! No! Up!"

The Flying Bison kept Sokka pinned to the ground, licking his face thoroughly, until Sokka promised to spend more time with him. Yue and Zuko did very little to hide their laughter. Once Sokka had finally freed himself from the supposedly attention-starved bison, he showed them how to put the saddle on the large creature, made sure that everyone was settled, and then smugly said two nonsense-words

"Yip. Yip."

Zuko held on to the sides of the saddle with a white-knuckled grin, and Yue shouted out an _oh my goodness!_

"Wow! I can't believe you do this every day!" The two friends were looking around at the passing sea in awe – neither had every been so high up before.

"Yeah," Sokka said nonchalantly. "We pretty much live up here."

"Is it always this cold in the sky?" Yue asked, before promptly skooching over and cuddling up to Sokka. Zuko resisted the urge to gag.

"Not when you're with someone," Sokka answered; Zuko did gag.

"It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah…" The two sweethearts moved in closer, and Zuko felt his face go flame red, even through the cosmetics. "Woo, yeah!" Sokka exclaimed, the two pulling back from each other. "Good times, good times… Oh no."

"Is this soot?" Zuko demanded, holding a hand out to catch one of the black snowflakes.

Sokka steered Appa to the ground, launched himself from the saddle, and picked up some of the darkened snow with an ungloved hand. "Yeah, it's soot. I've seen it before, right before my village was attacked. It's soot mixed with snow."

"But why?" Yue asked.

"It's the Fire Nation," Sokka said gravely. "They've closed in on the North Pole. And from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there's a lot of them."

"We need to head back," Zuko snapped, grabbing Yue's hand and dragging her back towards Appa. "We need to get you to safety, come on!"

"Yip yip!" Sokka called, jumping up and taking the reins. "What's with you? Aren't you a firebender too?"

Zuko levelled his best glare at the Southerner. "I'm _banished_ , why else do you think I'm in the _North Pole_? Besides, nobody knows better than I do what they're all like, under Ozai's rule. I'm not risking my only friend – can't this thing go any faster?!"

Appa gave a loud, reproachful moan at that, and then beat his tail down with far more force than he had before. Sokka stayed on his head by sheer force of will, but Zuko and Yue were thrown right to the back of the saddle. It didn't take very long for them to land Appa by the front steps of the palace, and race up the stairs, Yue's hand in Sokka's.

"What's wrong?" Zuko turned around sharply to see that Yue had pulled to a stop at the beginning of the stairs.

"Now is not the time for this!"

"No Sokka, La Ten, wait." Yue said firmly. "Sokka, I can't see you any more, not at all."

"What? We're just friends!"

"I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much, and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else!"

"But you don't love him, do you?" Sokka asked. "You don't even seem to _like_ him."

"This is _really_ not the time for this!" Zuko moaned, tugging on one of his braids.

"But I do love my people," Yue returned, ignoring Zuko.

"You're not marrying them!"

"Agni scorch this, I'll be inside!" Zuko snapped. "I do _not_ need to be here for this!"

He tore up the steps, and waited by the inside of the door for his best friend. She didn't take long to finish her goodbyes to Sokka; as soon as she saw Zuko, she grabbed his hand, and they both moved quickly to join Arnook and Pakku on the dais at the very back of the hall.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me, knowing well, that some of these faces are about to vanish from our Tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us.

"I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in!" Sokka called, standing tall. Many of the other warriors rose as well.

"Be warned," Arnook continued. "Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark, _if_ you accept the task."

Yue and Pakku stepped forward to flank Arnook as he placed the character for _water_ on the foreheads of the warriors in red paint; Zuko stood a half-step behind Yue, and watched as she turned her face upwards, bit her lips, and tried not to cry.


	6. 6 Sokka squawks a lot

"We need to be clever about this," Zuko hissed to Yue, out of the corner of his mouth.

"About what?" She breathed back, as Arnook continued directing his people.

"This invasion. We need to go scout out the numbers, and come up with alternatives to protect the Tribe."

"You already have ideas?"

Zuko smirked dryly. "You're always telling me I'm too paranoid."

"Ok," she agreed. "Let's ask the Avatar if we can borrow Appa again. Anything else?"

"We need to start moving the civilians further away, and we also need a blockade."

"Blockade?"

"Yeah – if we build another wall of ice in front of the entrance, cover the whole thing up, hide it, then that should buy us some more time."

"Small attack teams!" Yue breathed, catching on quickly. "We hide everyone who can't fight, pair waterbenders up on the smaller canoes and have them attack the bottoms of the ships!"

"And have some distraction teams as well – Aang, Katara and us should be enough, if we take the bison."

"Me?"

"You can steer or something – it doesn't matter, so long as your people can see you leading the way. You'd be surprised the confidence that inspires – my uncle told me that."

Yue drew in a breath, and let it out softly. "Well," she whispered. "I should hate to disappoint General Iroh." Arnook had finished directing, and was turning to look at the pair of them, gesturing they walk with him. "Father! We have an idea!"

"Oh?" Arnook asked, looking at Zuko enquiringly.

Zuko shook his head and gestured to Yue, giving her a small, encouraging smile.

She nodded at him once, and drew herself up confidently. "Let's move our women, children and elders to the Spirit Oasis," She said firmly. "They can be safe there. Have our healers and Master Pakku's youngest students stationed at the entrance, so they can best provide support. If all of the masters join together and create an iceberg in front of the entrance to our city, then that can help hide us from the Fire Nation for a little while longer, and add an extra layer of protection to our Tribe. If the Avatar is willing," and here, she gestured to Aang and his friends, who had gathered closer. "Then we can use his bison to scout out how many ships are coming for us. Once we know this, we can use the terrain to hide small attack forces who can burst the bottoms of the ships. _A ship dead in the water is easier to take out than one blasting us with fire_ , after all."

Pride welled in Zuko'schest. This, _this_ is what he knew his friend was capable of. He didn't care what anybody else said, this was a woman who was more than capable of leading the Northern Water Tribe. And he was going to make sure that everybody else recognised this, as well.

"Sure!" Aang burbled, apparently not noticing Arnook's shock and gaping mouth. "Me 'n' Appa can fly you over, no worries. And we can help with making lots of smaller ice spikes all across the ocean, too!"

"By your leave, Chief?" Zuko asked, a touch too smug to be called gentle.

"I… I – yes, that is a very good idea, Yue. I'll speak to the men, and you can – "

"Excuse me, Chief Arnook?" Aang interrupted, eyes brightly guileless but an underlay of steel to his tone. "But since it's Yue's idea, then shouldn't she tell everyone about it?"

"It is alright, Avatar Aang," Yue soothed quickly. "My father is the Chief, so he must instruct our warriors of our military actions. La Ten, let's get ready."

Yue and Zuko bowed to Arnook and walked away quickly, leaving the Meeting Hall for Zuko's room. Once they were safely behind the screens, Yue collapsed back against the wall.

"I did it," she whispered. "Zuko, _I did it!_ I showed him! And he _liked_ it, he's going to go through with our plan!"

Zuko shook his head, smile splitting his face. "No, it's _your_ plan. I just consulted."

Her face was practically glowing, icy eyes shining. "Is this what it's like to be a son? An heir? To have your opinion actually asked for?"

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked, smile softening.

Yue nodded, drawing herself up and off of the wall. "A _lot_ ," she grinned. "It felt good. Now – what are we going to wear?"

Zuko laughed. "What do we always wear when we're getting into trouble, my friend?" Carefully melting the ice away from a hidden air pocket in Yue's wall, he brought out two brown costumes complete with cowls and blue masks, paired dao swords, a bone club and a handful of small knives.

"The Fire Nation have wanted posters for us, did you know?" He murmured.

"We have a horrible habit of stealing their supplies," Yue answered, taking her outfit from him. "I'd be more surprised if they didn't…" A deep sigh. "Father's going to find out that we've been sneaking off from the trading groups now, isn't he?" She asked sadly, tracing the frown on her mask.

"Honestly? I think that's the least of our problems right now. And if finding out about the Twin Spirits is the price we pay for him to recognise you as his heir, then I'm happy to pay it."

Yue laughed wetly, and held out her hand for Zuko to take. "We can do this. And once this is done? We're going to change the world!"

* * *

With their Spirits costume hidden beneath their parkas, Zuko and Yue joined up with the Gaang on the front wall, and waited until they had taken to the air before disclosing too much of their plan.

"Our first priority is scouting," Yue began, seated between Katara and Zuko and trying not to look at Sokka. "The second is sabotage. Avatar Aang, Katara, these ships have a coal-powered propeller system beneath the water. If you can freeze that _underwater_ , then it should be able to slow down the ships. If you can create spears of ice to thrust up into the hulls of these ships, that will also help. La Ten, Sokka and I are in charge of flying Appa, and taking out any soldiers we can."

"One other thing," Zuko said. "Don't use our names. If the soldiers were to find out that the Princess of the Northern Tribe were here, they'd do everything in their power to try and take her out."

"Won't they notice that a girl with _white hair_ lead the sabotage?" Sokka asked derisively.

"They aren't going to have the chance." Zuko says firmly. "Yue?"

"This is our secret, ok?" Yue says quietly. "La Ten and I have been keeping this quiet for… some time now."

"What is it?" Katara whispered back.

"When we were – sixteen?" Yue began.

"Fifteen," Zuko corrected, looking out over the ocean.

"Of course, fifteen. I had begged my father for weeks to let La Ten and I go to the Earth Kingdom with our Traders. For the first little while it was a great treat for us, but La Ten became bored. So he learnt how to sail the ships, and I watched – a girl, the princess, isn't supposed to know such things, so I had to pass it off as just making sure La Ten was fine. We were at sea for three weeks; we both learnt how to handle the boat through every tide and tack, how to navigate by the Northern stars. When we weren't watched, La Ten would teach me knife tricks and slight of hand. Eventually, we reached the mainland, and we saw what the war had caused. People were starving. Children were dying, and elders were few and far between."

The first of the fleet ships appeared on the horizon, and Yue's hand slid behind her neck.

"So La Ten and I decided to fix things. At night, we snuck out and became the Twin Spirits. We would steal supplies from Fire Nation outposts and give them to those that needed it more. You may have seen our wanted posters." Here she leant out and over Appa's saddle, and waved to the two-man teams below. Her billowing white hair was their flag, and the signal. Below, the creaking of fast-forming ice and rapidly-shrinking metal began.

Yue leant back in, pulled her three hair-clips off, gathered her two braids back and removed her purple parka. The inner hood of the brown costume was pulled up and over her skull, and the scowling blue mask was tied in place.

"Avatar Aang, Katara, are you ready?"

Wordlessly, the two nodded. Aang spread his glider, he beneath and Katara on top, and the two took off. Yue moved to the reins, and glanced at Zuko. "Ready?"

The smiling spirit mask stared back at her. "Always. Sokka, hold on tightly. Yue is going to drop us off on that ship, and we're going to sabotage it from the inside out. Ready?"

"Wait, that wasn't part of the plaaaaaa-!"

Zuko cut Sokka's scream off with a gloved hand as they swooped low to the ship, Appa barrel rolling, Yue making them a thick layer of snow to roll in.

"Since when can Yue _bend_?!" Sokka whisper-shrieked.

"Always," Zuko hissed back. "But they only taught her how to heal. Girls weren't allowed to bend inside of the Northern Water Tribe before Katara came – so I helped Yue figure it out on the trading trips. C'mon. That's the entry point over there."

* * *

"Y'know, you have a very fishy past!" Sokka hissed as they slunk through the bowels of the ship. "How d'you know where to go?"

"I spent six months on a ship just like this." Zuko answered tersely, glancing carefully around a corner, twin dao at the ready.

"And then you were banished?"

It would be easier to lie, but Yue had already convinced Zuko to tell the Gaang the truth of everything before he became Aang's firebending master; he moves forward. "No, I was banished first."

"How'd you end up _here_ , though?"

"I was searching for highly spiritual locations. Unfortunately, my ship crossed into the Waters of the Northern Tribe, and we were captured. Well, I was – I was only thirteen. Everyone else either went overboard, or died in the initial attack."

Sokka is silent and still, and Zuko turns around to wave him forward too, frowning behind his smiling mask. Sokka is still staring, so Zuko waves at him again. " _C'mon!_ "

The Southerner moves slowly, and his eyes are – not _sad_ , necessarily, and not pitying, but perhaps – sympathetic? "I'm sorry," he murmurs when he reaches Zuko. "That must've been pretty rough for you. You knew everyone?"

Zuko leads him down the new corridor, and keeps himself as rigidly emotionless as he could. "The captain and my Uncle were the only ones I really knew anything about. I knew everybody's names, though, if that's what you mean. We're close here – be quiet."

Sokka still has that odd look on his face, and Zuko continues to ignore him. He leaves Sokka tucked behind the last corner, slinks up the door down in to the hull, and levers himself up the wall. Spreading himself like a four-limbed pentapus in the top corner, Zuko eases his dao carefully out of their sheath, extends a hand down, and raps the blunt side of the blade against the door. The resounding rings aren't the same as they would be from a flesh hand, but they _are_ close enough in sound to that of one knocking with the back of their gauntleted hand. Zuko hopes, anyway.

It mustn't have been _too_ suspicious, because someone does come to answer the door. Zuko drops like a sack of coals on the boiler-manager's head, the body crumpling with an _umf!_ underneath him. There is an engineer in there too, who Zuko quickly knocks out with the flat of his dao. There is no one else.

"We're good," Zuko calls back softly.

"Where did you learn to _do that_?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I wasn't always Yue's trusted companion, and I wasn't always called La Ten," Zuko says simply. Picking up a wrench and digging around for architectural plans, he grumbles, "It got very boring in my room, and aboard the ships I've travelled on. I had to find _something_ to do."

Sokka still looks mystified, but makes grabby hands at the plans. Zuko hands them over, and moves over to some of the pipes. He remembers how his busted old wreck of a ship was always half-way to blowing up because excessive steam buildups. With a few tightened screws and broken valves, he was sure that he and Sokka could cause a very explosive start to the night.

* * *

Come sunrise, Sokka and Zuko have taken out five battleships from the inside, Yue had speared or frozen six, Aang and Katara ten, and the two-man teams of the Northern Tribe could account for twenty-four between them – forty-five ships out of hundreds. It was about to be a very long siege.

Appa had obliged Yue in flying around and using blasts of air from his tail to knock ships about and disguise the fact that she was often aboard the ships, spearing them with lances of ice all on her own. When Appa had picked her back up, they had flown to Zuko and Sokka's last ship and she had used a water whip (learnt watching Katara's match and practiced over the last few nights in secret in her rooms) to sweep them both up into the saddle.

"You're amazing!" Sokka exclaimed. "How did you manage to keep that a _secret_?!"

Yue blushed fiercely and giggled. Zuko snorted, and bumped his shoulder up against hers. "Good hunting, princess?"

"The best!" Yue says with a shark-sharp smile, pulling her hood down and putting her hair back up into its usual style. "But I'll be even better tomorrow night. How are the rest of the teams?"

"The Avatar and Katara are just over there," Zuko tells her. "And I can see all of the teams gathering for your signal to retreat." He bows, in the fashion of the Northern Water Tribe. "By your leave, _chief_."

The smile she gives him is blinding, and Yue reaches out to clutch his hand tightly. "Wherever you go, whatever happens, you are always going to be my absolute best friend, _your highness_."

Ignoring Sokka's latest round of squawking, she leant back over Appa's saddle with her hair whipping about her face.

"That will do for tonight, gentlemen! Let's go home and get some rest before the sun comes up. I am proud of every single one of you! We will continue to protect our home as best as we can."


End file.
